Beyblade: Metal Masters
|SeasonBefore=Beyblade: Metal Fusion |SeasonAfter=Beyblade: Metal Fury }} Beyblade: Metal Masters is the second season of The Metal Saga and the the fifth season of the Beyblade anime. It premiered in the United States on Saturday, August 20, 2011 at 8:30 AM on Cartoon Network with three back-to-back episodes. It first premiered in France on June 21, 2011 and in the UK on January 9, 2012. It's preceded by Beyblade: Metal Fusion and succeeded by Beyblade: Metal Fury. Synopsis Gingka and his friends meet a new Blader named Masamune Kadoya. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. The WBBA sponsors the new "Beyblade World Championships", a world tournament where four representatives from each country around the world gather and battle to become the world champions. When Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu are chosen as the representatives of Japan, they won't hold anything back to become the world champions! Kyoya was chosen but turned the opportunity down, as he wants to battle Gingka, and joins the African Team along with Benkei who masquerades as the Masked Bull. They must then secure the spot of being the strongest Bladers in the world! Characters See here for more information. Music Two pieces of theme music were used for the opening and closing themes. The opening theme is "Galaxy Heart" (ギャラクシーハート, "Gyarakushī Hāto") performed by YU+KI, and the ending theme is "It Goes Over the Sky" (大空を越えてゆけ, "Ōzora wo Koete Yuke"), performed by Odoriba Soul. Beyblade: Metal Masters was followed by a second sequel, Beyblade: Metal Fury Gallery BeybladeMetalMasters.png Trivia *The name "Metal Masters" was used in some of Hasbro's Beyblades during the original series of Beyblade. They had a unique sticker on the packaging that read, Metal Masters. *The Battle between Gingka and Damian is similar to that of the first Beyblade series ever created. The fact that Tyson was trapped in the ice trap, is the same as Gingka is trapped in Hades. No information tells whether this was intentional or was it just a coincidence. *The new Beys have motif Face Bolts replacing stickers. Booster packs are also now available and are the the same as the normal packs but without the ripcord or Light Launcher 1. *In some of the booster packs, the Beyblades are already constructed for you. *Along with the 88 constellations and 12 Zodiac signs, some of the Beyblades are based on Greek Mythology (e.g. Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, Keberos, the hound from Hades that had three heads and Cyclone Herculeo 105F representing Hercules with the Lion he defeaded.) *Hasbro's first three Metal Masters Beyblades were: Galaxy Pegasus, Thermal Lacerta, and Ray Striker. Intrestingly, all the faces are colored and transparent. Lacerta's face backround is Red, Striker's is blue, and Pegasus's is white. These colors are on the U.S. Flag, this may be a coincidence from Hasbro, or it may have been intended. *Gingka mirrors Tyson as Masamune mirrors Daichi. Not just by personality but in Beys, a Pegasus and a Unicorn are both horses, like how Tyson and Daichi both have a Dragoon. *Most of the characters use 3-Segment launchers. So far, Gingka and Tobio are using the 3-Segment Launcher. Because before, the 2 Bladers uses a grip launcher. *During the Hasbro release of Metal Masters, Hasbro debuted the XTS. (Xtreme Top System) *Tetsuya and Kenta's Friends have not been shown in this series or in Metal Fury. *Most beys in this series have more than one color on the energy ring. *This is the only season of the Metal Saga not to have a one on one final battle. de:Beyblade: Metal Masters es:Beyblade Metal Masters fr:Beyblade Metal Masters it:Beyblade: Metal Masters pl:Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) Category:Metal Saga Category:Second Generation